Let's Do It
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Holy Rome is playing in the river where he and Italy had been in when they were young. Only this time Holy Rome knows Italy's gender-finally!- and things are much more different. This is a one-shot so enjoy people!
**_Yes it is another one-shot! I've been getting into Hetalia lately so I just felt the urge to do a one-shot for the one pairing I truly love honestly xD So I hope it's good, but I plan on writing a full blown story for Hetalia but enjoy!_**

* * *

Holy Rome stood about waist deep in the water that moved softly past him, his blonde hair hanging in his face lightly and a smile was curving across his face. He loved playing out in the water once in a while, especially on humid hot days such as these and that's just what made it all the more better to Holy Rome. The blonde sloshed through the water, his skin prickling but even so it felt wonderful and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the very first time Italy had come in the water with him, how embarrassed he'd been then but also thoroughly aroused if he had to admit that. Since Holy Rome found Italy- who, as it turned out, is a male- they were both getting along very well, so well that Holy Rome could easily feel aroused and still love for Italy.

Even now just thinking of him trickles of arousal swam through his veins as his member twitched ever so lightly and faintly making him embarrassed as his cheeks burned but he knew it was just part of life and a he knew what he was, most definitely, going to do. His blue ees scanned the area for any person as his head turned from side to side and when he both confirmed and felt that he was alone his hand slowly moved down to his member grabbing it in his hand surprisngly flinching once as his cheeks burned hot with embarrassment.

He walked towards the right side of the stream, his hand still securely wrapped around his member and he slowly began to pump it softly, one of his hands reaching forward onto the grass as thoguh to stabalize himself as the current continued moving past him slowly. He moved his hand faster, his jaw clenching tightly as his cheeks burned hotly as his hand moved quicker and quicker.

Squeezing his shaft tight making it throb he moaned his head falling forward a bit as the sun warmed his skin and he panted out quietly, his fingers tightening into the grass pulling up a few blades as his hand moved and worked faster up and down his hard member as he moaned and panted when loud footsteps made him jerk, his mind wanting him to stop but he just couldn't as he groaned continued to stroke his member faster getting closer to a-

"Holy Rome~!" The blonde froze instantly, his eyes widening greatly into large circles as he stood there listening to Italy's voice get closer and he turned around half way to see familiar brown hair, the familiar curl of Italy's hair followed by bright, almost childish amber eyes. Oh. Shit!

"I-Italy! What are you doing here?" Holy Rome asked nervously being sure to keep his back to Italy who smiled bright.

"I was looking for you! Some of us want to go to the beach but I'd rather hang out with you instead!" Italy replied brightly and cheerfully making Holy Rome blush but the blonde looked down at the water feeling tempted to scream and make the brunette leave as his member throbbed insisitently in his hand demanding to be peasured or have some sort of realize.

"W-Well why don't y-you go with them? I'm not even doing anything fun!" Holy Rome stuttered out his nervousness and fear trippling quickly as the brunette began to unbutton his shirt sliding it off, his fingers going to the button of his pants making Holy Rome blush furiously.

"Because I like being with you!" Italy replied with a smile as his fingers unbuttoned his pants and the blodne turned around just as Italy began pushing his pants down and the blonde grabbed a fistful of grass to calm himself but he just couldn't do it. Dammit! This is what he gets for doing this sort of things outside! God he was such an idiot!

"I-I see." The blonde finally got out as he blushed heavily and sank down deep in the water, his entire lower half covered thankfully but he knew it Italy came any closer he'd see his arousal and would probably run away or something. He put his hands in his lap to hide his obvious arousal as his face flushed darker and the brunette sloshed around in the water smiling.

"The water is very nice right?" Italy asked a bit softer, his eyes shutting softly giving him a sort of serene look and Holy Rome's heart stuttered in his chest when the brunette walked over to him. "Holy Rome, what were you doing before I came here?" Shit. Shit shit shit double shit!

"W-What do you mean Veneziano?" Holy Rome asked rather nervously like before forcing a fake laugh that sounded horrible and Italy smiled softly seeming much older than how he acted as he blushed leaning forward placing his lips softly against Holy Rome's. The blonde instantly returned that soft kiss hesitantly not mogving his hands an inch away from his lap.

"I know you were doing something, I could hear you moaning." Italy murmured gently but his cheeks bloomed into matching red marks on his face as his eyes met Holy Rome's. "If you want. . . want to do naughty things with me tha we can! I-I want to do naught things with you too Holy Rome. I mean it, really and honestly."

"Veneziano. . ." Holy Rome murmured blushing furiously as he looked straight into Italy's amber eyes and the brunette smiled at him softly.

"I want you, I want to do naughty things with you, Holy Rome. We can if you want too." Italy softly said as he leaned forward kissing his cheek softly and Holy Rome's fingers twitched as he slowly moved his hands away from his lap a bit.

"Veneziano, I ant too but. . .but what about Germany?" Holy Rome asked but even as the question came out his hands moved from his lap and were snaking around Italy's waist to pull him close.

"It'll be okay. Germany will find out, as usual, but even thoguh I do like Germany very much I love you Holy Rome." Italy replied easily as he smiled gently moving his hand up brushing a few wet strands from Holy Rome's face.

"I love you too, Veneziano. But I don't want to do this and have things ruined between you and Germany or any of your friendships." Holy Rome murmured as his hands secured themselves around Italy's waist, the water seemed cold but he was so hot, aching to touch Italy more and more.

"It'll be okay." Italy whispered as his head bowed low, his lips inches from Holy Rome's again and the blodne leaned forward kissing him deeply, arms circled his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around Italy's waist bringing him full onto his lap and he blushed hotly, just as hot as Italy. He pulled back a bit placing a soft kiss right up under Italy's jaw.

"And you are absolutely sure you want to do this?" Holy Rome asked looking at Italy and his amber eyes seemed to burn into Holy Rome's blue ones making him blush as dark as Italy.

"I'm more sure than anything I have ever bene sure about before." Italy replied with a determined gleam in his eyes which Holy Rome immediately realized, wondering how he didn't notice that his eyes weren't closed like usual and his mind buzzed but when Italy's lips pressed to his he closed his eyes blocking out all other things.

His arms tightened around Italy as the kiss started off slow, slightly hesitant before it evolved and became hotter, deeper and his hand was slowly crawling up to press against the small dip of Italy's back to press him closer and his face was burning hotter and hotter. Italy was burying his hands into Holy Rome's blonde hair, his heart skipping when he felt a tongue brushing across his bottom lip softly and he opened his mouth allowing Holy Rome's tongue to enter his mouth making the blonde and brunette blush kiss got deeper, Italy's fingers tightening into Holy Rome's hair tight as their tongues swirled and fought for dominance sort of which Holy Rome quickly won and Italy found himself honestly enjoying the pleasure and arousal beginning to pump through his veins. Holy Rome's hand moved from the small dip of Italy's back around to his hips as Holy Rome broke the kiss.

A small strand of saliva connected their lips only to break when Holy Rome kissed Italy's neck before sucking onto the skin harshly making the brunette moan out quietly in surprise and Holy Rome's pulse jumped at the sound. He trailed down leaving kisses and marks the entire way before his mouth hovered at Italy's chest level and smiled lightly living his hand to the nipple pressing and swirling his finger around the hardened nub before leaning in licking it long and leisurely making Italy gasp and his hands tightened their hold on Holy Rome's hair as his eyes widened, his cheeks burned and his body trembled from the sparks that flew through him. He cried out when Holy Rome's mouth clamped over his nipple, the suction harsh and hard, the tongue that lapped across his nipple felt like sparks and fire mixed together that was burning his veins and he moaned out letting his head drop back from the simple pleasure.

Holy Rome nibbled and licked Italy's nipple before pulling back from the hard, light red nipple then moved to the left one making Italy moan and whimper in arousal and Holy Rome couldn't surpress just a little grin as he leaned down swirling his tongue around Italy's nipple before clamping his mouth over it beginning to give it the same treatment as the other nipple which his fingers moved up to tug and play with as not to leave it neglected. Italy cried out again in pleasure as his heart thumped against his chest hard, his member hardened fully and his breathes came quickly as his head fell back all the way and he squirmed insistently on Holy Rome's lap. Just how much experience did the blonde have? Italy was both jealous and a bit afraid that Holy Rome must have much more experience than he did but it also aroused him to know end with how expertly Hoyl Rome touched and made his body burn.

Holy Rome couldn't stop the small shiver that went through him when Italy's hardened member pressed and brush against his under the water and he turned quickly making Italy gasp, in surprise probably, at having his back pressed to the side of the bank then pushed up as Holy Rome let go of his nipple othen slid down to Italy's hips. He sent the brunette a wolfish looking grin before leaning down taking Italy's member into his mouth making the brunette blush. He began bobbing his head up and down and Italy squirmed, his legs bucking out as his hands tightened and seemed to bury themselves into the blonde hair even deeper.

"Ah~! H-Holy Rome!" Italy cried out as his back arched, the grass feeling a bit strange against his burning skin but it also felt good as Holy Rome bobbed his head up and down quickly, his tongue running up the sides and under neath of his member with each bob making the brunette squirm and buck his hips up quickly to Holy Rome's mouth.

"Holy Rome I'm-I'm gonna-Ah!" He cried out again with his climax, his seed spilling into Holy Rome's mouth, the blonde blushing as he pulled back and Italy felt a little surprised to see his still hardened member as he panted quickly. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, Veneziano, if anything it was arousing to say the least. I like hearing you cry out my name like that." Holy Rome replied grinning as he climbed up Italy's body until his hands were on either side of Italy's head and his face hovered right above the brunette's, their lips inches apart when Italy felt something nudge softly against his entrance.

"H-Holy Rome is it going to hurt?" Italy asked hesitantly, his earlier display of boldness, seeming to disappear as his amber eyes took on a concerned glint as he looked up at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Holy Rome apologized, his blue eyes soft and dark looking as he looked down at Italy. "It doesn't have to continue,we can stop here."

"No! I want-I want to keep going!" Italy shouted in a way it made Holy Rome's eyes widen then smiled leaning down kissing Italy deeply as he pressed his member against Italy's entrance and the kiss broke, Italy squeezing his eyes shut tight as his face burned and Holy Rome fluttered kisses across his jaw line and cheeks gently as his hand reached down between their bodies grabbing Italy's member.

"It'll be okay, just breath and try not to tense up to much." Holy Rome murmured against his cheeks as he kissed Italy's burning cheeks softly a little more and Italy reached out instinctively grabbing Holy Rome's hand tightly as he took deep breaths through his nose and Holy Rome had to admit that Italy was actually being very willing and very brave for this. The blonde kissed Ital again deeply slowly beginning to push into Italy, his member sliding in easil and he then pushed all the way in.

"A-Ah! It hu-hurts Holy Rome! It hurt's so much!" Italy wailed out, tears forming and sliding down his cheeks quickly and Holy Rome kissed the falling tears softly.

"Sh shh, it's alright Veneziano." Holy Rome murmured as his hand squeezed Italy's reassuringly and when he recieved a squeeze back he smiled, even as his instincts screamed for him to push, to thrust into him and both give and recieve pleasure. He stayed utterly still all the same to give Italy to adjust as they began to kiss deeply and he couldn't stop a soft groan at how amazingly warm and tight it was inside of Italy. The kiss broke with Italy looking up at him tearfully.

"Move." He whispered as he blinked causing a few more tears to trickle down his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Holy Rome asked with concern but he was secretly thrilled and wanted to thrust and pound harshly but he started off only with twitching his hips once making Italy flinch lightly.

"I'm sure. Move." Italy replied almost determined as he blushed darkly and Holy Rome gave on small nod before beginning to thrust in and out very slowly.

Italy whimpered moving his arms around Holy Rome tightly, his face burying itself into the blonde's neck as his nails dug ever so gently into Holy Rome's back as Italy's wet cheeks pressed to Holy Rome's damp skin. The blonde wrapped his arms around Italy's waist tightly as he moved slowly when he so desperately wanted to pound and thrust faster but it wasn't just about him right now, it was also about Italy feeling pleasure. He knew by the brunette's whimpers he wasn't and he moved one of his arms from around his waist and then moved his hand around front wrapping it around Italy's member and began strokig it in time with his slow thrusts. He heard a soft little moan leave Italy's lips and he stroked the brunette's member a bit faster moving his hips just as slightly fast and the moans slipped free of his lips.

He began moving faster, hearing and acknowledging a few little pained whimpers from Italy, and stroked the brunette's member faster. He knew he hit Italy's prostate when the brunette cried out loudly, his back arching and his hips began to move on their own and Holy Rome knew it was okay to move faster, harder. Which is exactly what he did, he pounded, thrusted and pushed into Italy hard and fast, hitting his prostate perfectly each and every time making Italy wail enthusiastically, wail with pleasure and his fingers pulled on Holy Rome's hair pulling him in and their lips connected into a deep, fierce kiss and the moans were muffled and trapped within the kiss as he thrusted into Italy fast.

He broke away from the kiss arching Italy's back up and back to lick, bit and suckle his nipples while thrusting into him fast and hard, ruthlessly almost as Italy cried out and he groaned against Italy's skin, his hand stroking the brunette's member faster and he felt his own member twitch and throb inside of Italy who moaned and cried out with pleasure. He clenched his jaw tight for a second then leaned back in sucking on Italy's nipples hard and insistantly as his climax began to form and build up he slammed his hips harder against Italy's ass making the brunette cry out but his arm stayed around Holy Rome tightly and his hand squeezed and clenched Holy Rome's tighter.

Holy Rome's breath came faster and faster as his eyes slid shut and his breath tickled Italy's chest as he thrusted into Italy harder and harder, his heart slamming against his chest as his breath hitched until it sounded like he was a girl breathing and with one hard thrust he cried out Italy's name which Italy returned by crying out his own as Italy's orgasm peeked and his seed splattered up over his stomach and Holy Rome released deep inside Italy then collapsed on top of him panting quickly.

"H-Holy. . . Rome." Italy panted out but also a bit lethargically and the blonde tilted his head, which felt strangely difficult.

"Yes, Veneziano?" Holy Rome replied a bit tiredly as his eyes met Italy's instantly and the brunette smiled.

"I love you, Holy Rome." Italy said in his bright and cute way making Holy Rome smile as his cheeks burned and he slid out o Italy making the brunette shiver and he sat up holding his hand out and Italy smiled placing his hand in his holding it tight.

"And I love you Italy. Now you should wash off before you go back to the others." Holy Rome said with a smile as he slid into the water allowing the current to lap sotl at him and Italy followd him pressing against his side nuzzling you blonde gently shutting his eyes softly.

"I don't want to go back. Not yet anyways." Italy said with a smile making Holy Rome smile as the leaned back against the bank as the water pulled at their legs gently and tickled their waists and Holy Rome was pulled into a ver soft kiss from Italy and the blonde smiled holding his arm just a fraction of an inch tighter around Italy.


End file.
